Please, Forgive Me
by HardyGirl17
Summary: The Hamada brothers get into a little argument when Tadashi says something very hurtful to his little brother. Words can hurt; Hiro gets so upset that he doesn't talk to his brother. Will the brothers fix? Will the brothers ever be close again? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Based on an Outsiders fic I read, called "Even better than Chocolate Cake" by mycookiegirl.**

 **Thanks to SweetWritingIsMyLife for beta reading it for me.**

 **I have no rights to Big Hero 6.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Perfect! Hiro thought excitedly, as he added some upgrades on his Megabot. He was excited. With the new upgrades, he would be able to beat all the bot fighters in the world. He couldn't wait to try it out tonight. He continued tinkering when his older brother, Tadashi came in.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. He was stressed and angry that day.

Hiro looked up, startled. His brother was never like that. He always had a soft voice, and a kind smile.

"What does it look like?" Hiro answered, still surprised at his brother.

"Updating your Megabot?" Tadashi asked. He knew that his brother was up to no good.

The younger Hamada didn't answer. He just carried on what he was doing.

"Hiro!" Tadashi demanded as he came over, and sat on the edge of his younger brother's bed. "How many damned times do I have to tell you that bot fighting is illegal?! You never listen! You have no idea how hard it is looking after you!"

Hiro, having enough of his older brother, looked up. "Will you shut up for at least a second?" What was the matter with his kind-hearted older brother today?

"What? You tell me to shut up? YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP?! Don't you use that tone with me!" Tadashi said, his voice raising. He was raging.

"Don't you use that tone with me," Hiro mimicked his brother as he tinkered away. Who cared what Tadashi thought about bot fighting, anyway?

The older Hamada felt so teased and mad at his little brother that he had urge to hit him across his face but instead, he clenched both his fists at his sides.

"All you tell me is what to do and how to be all the time," Hiro continued. "I've had enough!" He was getting angry now.

"Well, it's because all you do is waste your time for useless things!" Tadashi shot back as he advanced his body toward him.

"It's none of your business what I do! It's my life, I can do what I like! Bot fighting is fun, and exhilarating. If you find saving me a burden, I don't need you to save me, okay?"

Tadashi stood up. "Fine! Do what you want. Don't come crying to me like a baby later, and I will not save you next time!"

"I wouldn't," Hiro retorted. "Why would I even want to come to you?"

Tadashi, his anger rising, said, "Unlike you, I have friends, who I can hang out with when I don't have anything to do."

The older Hamada, realizing what he had said, quickly clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't believe the words that had just flowed out of his mouth. He had said something to his little brother that he would regret forever. He had hurt his only brother.

As soon as his older brother said that, Hiro looked as though he might cry.

His kind-hearted older brother, whom he had looked up to all his life, who had saved him from bullies, who was there for him no matter what, who was his best friend. The same older brother that he loved, he couldn't believe what he had heard him say.

"Hiro…" Tadashi began as he put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Just... just go…Get the hell out of here, idiot!" Hiro said, as he pulled away from his older brother's touch aggressively. A tear slid down his cheek. He was so mad at his older brother.

"Hiro, please, I'm so sorry, I… I take it back," he began, as he started crying, too. He was feeling so guilty, that he hated himself at the moment.

His younger brother didn't care. Instead, he just stood up and turned his back on him.

" _I hate you_ ," he said harshly, as he walked away.

* * *

My apologies for the short chapter. I promise I'll do my best to make my other chapters longer. Meanwhile, please review, favourite, and follow. Keep your eyes peeled open for the next chapter! :)

 **February, 2/ 2018 Update:** As you have probably noticed, yes I did edit a couple of things in this chapter just to make it a bit juicier. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

 **So sorry for the late update.**

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. You have no idea how much it made my day. :D**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Tadashi felt as if Hiro slashed his heart with a really sharp razor. He was stung with his little brother's terrible words.

 _But I deserved it,_ he thought sadly, as he watched his little brother walk away. _I was the one who hurt him first._

He tried again. "Hiro, please wait!" he called to his little brother, who was stomping, as he quickly rushed to catch up with him.

Tadashi held his little brother by his shoulder- gently. "Hiro, please, listen to me," Tadashi begged. "I'm very sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't do anything!" Hiro interrupted coldly. He didn't care how his big brother was feeling. He hated him.

"You didn't hear what else I had to say," Tadashi protested. "Listen to me, I love you, and I really didn't mean what I said. Please, forgive me, little brother." Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "You're the only family I have besides Aunt Cass, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

He reached out to hug his little brother, but Hiro was quick to pull away.

"All my life, I always looked up to you. I always loved and trusted you. You were my hero, and my only best friend." Hiro sounded as though he may breakdown any second. "But you have your friends, so I guess you don't need me." That did it for the younger Hamada. As soon as he said it, he instantly started sobbing, which made Tadashi's heart break. He never saw his little brother this upset. How he hated himself at the moment!

His big brother instinct kicking in, he kneeled down and tried hugging his little brother, hoping to be able to fix with him- but it was no use.

Hiro was quick to pull away again, as he stormed out of their shared-bedroom, with a lot of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, no," Tadashi muttered to himself sadly, as he went to his side of the room, and sat on his bed. He put his hands on his face. He was hopeless. It was all his fault that their bond was broken. "What have I done?" he murmured to himself.

 _Time skip_

"Are you boys alright?" Aunt Cass asked, with a hint of concern in her voice. It was during dinnertime, and ever since the Hamada brothers came down for dinner, Aunt Cass has been noticing a strange silence between them. Hiro was eating his aunt's saucy face-melting chicken wings slowly, with no interest. And Tadashi hasn't touched any of his dinner since he came down.

The older Hamada forced a smile as he tried to eat his chicken wings.

"Oh, we're fine, Aunt Cass," he said with a fake smile. He noticed Hiro giving him a cold look, which made him feel even more awful. Ever since their little fight, Hiro hasn't been himself. He has ignored his big brother the whole day.

"Did I make the wings too spicy?" she asked. "If I did, I could…"

"Oh, no, no," Tadashi interrupted. "Your chicken wings are amazing. As usual." He forced another smile as he picked one of his wings, and pretended to eat it with interest when all he wanted to do was retire early.

 _Time skip_

Tadashi entered their shared-bedroom to find Hiro on his way out, with a blanket and a bunch of pillows.

"Where are you going, Hiro?" he asked.

"To sleep down in the couch," the younger Hamada answered quietly, without looking at his brother.

"Why?" Tadashi asked, as he crouched down in his brother's level.

"You know why!" Hiro snapped. "So I could be out of your hair, like you wanted me to be all that time. There! Your dream is coming true! You happy now?"

"No, no, Hiro. Don't think like that! That's not true!" Tadashi pleaded as he managed to tilt his little brother's chin up so he could look at him. "Hiro, listen to me," he began, gently. "You know that I always enjoyed your company ever since we moved here, and started sharing a room. You're my little brother, and I love you more than anything. You're even not just my little brother but best friend, too. Please stay, it wouldn't be fun without you. And no, I'm not happy you're leaving. Honest." He reached out, and gave his small hand a light squeeze.

The brothers were silent for a moment. "Or you want me to sleep in the cold floor tonight?" Tadashi finally added, joking slightly. Hoping to persuade his brother to stay.

Hiro shook his head, and pushed past his brother. "After what happened, I don't care if we're brothers, but we're not best friends anymore!"

Tadashi was so horrified at what his brother said, that he didn't know what else to say. He sighed. "Do you need help carrying your things?" he asked, thinking that the least he could was to be nice.

Hiro shook his head. "Thank you very much, but I don't need you," he said snootily, as he went downstairs with his sleeping gears.

Tadashi sighed again, as he went to his side of the room and got ready for bed. Now he was alone in their shared-bedroom, without his beloved baby brother. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. He was so upset. If only he had never been in a bad mood. If only he never talked to his little brother while he was in this mood. If only he calmed himself down before he spoke. If only-

The older Hamada's thoughts were over-flooding, as he felt like beating himself up. He tossed and turned all night, his thoughts on his little brother. Will Hiro ever forgive him? Will they ever bond again?

Tadashi sighed as memories of his little brother flooded back to him. He remembered when he would lift up his cover for seven-year old Hiro to climb in beside him when he had a nightmare, and the days when he rescued him from bullies. He was proud to be someone, who could protect his baby brother.

He also remembered their fun nights together alone, when Aunt Cass went out. They would play video games, or go out for a walk. He wondered if he would ever have those moments with his little brother again. After staying up for a long time, he finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hiro lay on his makeshift bed on the couch, which was honestly a bit uncomfortable compared to his real bed back at their shared bedroom. He tossed and turned restlessly. Part of him wanted to go back to his and Tadashi's bedroom but at the same time, he didn't want to give his brother the satisfaction that he was coming back. How he hated him at the moment!

He sighed as he thought of Tadashi. Admittedly, a tiny part of him missed his big brother a little. He missed his soft smile and his warm hugs. Also, he missed the days when Tadashi tucked him in at bedtime. Yes, he even tucked him in at 14.

For a moment, _just_ for a moment, he thought of accepting his apology but then he thought, _No way! He had hurt me first, and he's got to pay the price. So no, I will never forgive him!_

Tadashi was so soft and kind-hearted that he thought he would never ever say such a thing, until this day.

 _Unlike you, I have friends who I could hang out with when I don't have anything to do._

A tear slid down Hiro's cheek as he remembered his brother's hurtful words.

Tadashi always said that he'd be there for him every step of the way. He remembered Tadashi's gleaming smile, and the hands that had taken care of him since he was really little.

Yes, he apologized and saw how desperate he was to fix with him, but still. He felt so stung that he just couldn't bring himself to accept his apology.

Like Tadashi, he stayed up for a long time until he, too, finally drifted off in a restless sleep.

* * *

I apologize for the boys OOCness, but I just had write this story.

I'm open to all reviews and criticisms, but no flames and insults, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone,**

 **Sorry for the late update again. I've been a bit busy working on my novel, which I'm planning to have published when I'm done. Also, I got a new laptop and had to move all my docs to it.**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Tadashi sighed as he parked his moped near SFIT ( San Fransokyo Institute of Technology ). He really didn't feel up to going to college today. He had dark bags under his eyes, which indicated that he barely got any sleep that night.

He walked the big hallways of SFIT, dreadfully.

"Tadashi! Hey!" Honey Lemon, one of his good friends, walked up to him. Noticing the tired look in the older Hamada's face, her face instantly changed from her usual cheery, to a concerned one.

"Tadashi, what's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

The older Hamada sighed as he entered his robotics engineering lab, with his friend following in behind him.

"Hey, Honey," Tadashi greeted her, forcing a smile. He hoped that his smile would reassure her as he didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment.

"Everything okay?" she asked, worriedly. "You don't look so good…"

"Oh, I'm good," Tadashi said, forcing another smile as he took a seat on the couch, which was in the corner of his lab. Honey sat beside him.

"Are you sure?" Honey Lemon asked. She didn't seem to believe him. "You know," she said. "I'm there if you want to talk."

Tadashi sighed for the third time in the day. He thought he may as well go ahead and tell her. She was a good friend and was always there when someone needed her. That was one of the things Tadashi liked about her. "Oh Honey, I don't know what to do," he finally said sadly, as he put his hands on his face.

"What happened?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, and explained the situation to her from beginning to end.

"I just hate myself! I'm such a terrible brother!" he concluded, as he started sobbing. It felt so good to let out his feelings to someone he trusted.

"Hey. Don't think like that," she said softly, as she put his arm around him. "You're not a terrible brother."

"Yes, I am," Tadashi said, as he wiped away his tears. "I'm such an idiot, I should never have said this my brother. Now look, he hates me!"

"Tadashi," Honey said firmly.

"What," Tadashi muttered.

"Don't think like that," she repeated. "Hiro loves you."

Tadashi put his head down sadly. "I don't know, Honey," he said. "It's all my fault that he hates me now, and doesn't want to talk to me." He took another deep breath. "I just hate myself!" he said again. "I'm such an idiot."

"Now, Tadashi," Honey said gently, as she put her hand on his back. "There's no possible way Hiro could hate you. He's your brother, and brothers love each other. Even if they fight sometimes. By the way, did you apologize to him?"

"I did," Tadashi answered. "And no matter what I did, he wouldn't accept. He would just ignore me."

Honey looked thoughtful. "Hmm…maybe he needs time."

Tadashi just nodded. How hopeless he was feeling! Even Honey Lemon couldn't really help him much.

"By the way, what does Hiro like?" she asked suddenly.

"He loves gummy bears," Tadashi answered, unsure why she asked that question. "Why?"

"There you go!" Honey Lemon said, brightly. "Maybe on your way back you can buy him a big jar of gummy bears, and then who knows! Things would turn out better between you two."

"Ohh, thanks so much!" Tadashi said happily. She did turn out to be helpful, after all. "I would definitely try that!"

"You're welcome," Honey Lemon said, as she stood up. "Anyway, I've got to get to class now, and good luck!"

Tadashi nodded. He smiled for the first time in the day. His little brother would forgive him, and they would bond again. He couldn't wait till after college.

 _Time skip_

"…Hiro?" Tadashi said hesitantly as he slowly approached his little brother, who was in their garage, working on his inventions. Right after college, he took Honey Lemon's advice, and had passed to the San Fransokyo grocery store, and got the big jar of gummy bears for his little brother. Now he hoped it would work out.

"What," Hiro muttered, without looking at him.

Tadashi took a deep breath. "I got you gummy bears," he said, as he handed the jar to him.

"Thanks" was all Hiro said as he took it, without smiling at him.

"Are we friends now?" Tadashi asked softly. He hoped with all his heart that his baby brother would forgive him.

Hiro was silent, as though he was thinking. "Sorry, no," he finally said. "You've said what you've said already. You have your friends so you don't need me."

* * *

My apologies if the chapter was a little short, and for Hiro being so OOC. I'm open to all reviews and criticisms, but flames and insults are not allowed!

Note: If you were hoping to see Tadahoney, I'm not the person for you as they're a NoOTP for me, and they will NEVER happen in my stories. I only like them to be good friends. See my story Stop Loving Me, I Don't Love You Back if you haven't read it yet.

I know everyone has their own shipping perspectives so I'd respect yours if you'd accept mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

 **So sorry for the late update!**

 **WARNING! Lot of OOCness in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Tadashi felt crushed. After having his hopes up all the way that things would go well between them again, it was all gone now. Shattered to pieces. Hiro was still mad at him, and he would always be. Which meant that their bond would never be back to normal. Tadashi felt sad all over again, feelings of happiness and hopefulness drained off him.

"No, no, Hiro," was all he could get out. He took a deep breath. "You have no idea how extremely sorry I am. I was wrong, and I don't blame you for being that mad at me. What I said was hurtful." He sighed. "I'm very sorry that I don't know how to express it any other way. You know, I don't feel that good when you're mad at me. Please forgive me, little brother."

Hiro could see the pleading look in his big brother's eyes. Also, he could see that his eyes were getting watery. But he didn't care. "You meant what you said," Hiro told him quietly.

Tadashi didn't have anything else to say but to shed tears in front of his younger brother, hoping he would finally give in and accept his apology. But he never did.

Instead, he stood up with the jar of gummy bears in his hand. "You expect to have my sympathy, huh?" he said, coldly.

Tadashi stopped. Shocked. His younger brother never spoke to him like that, and he never said anything that stung him.

"But you'll never get it," Hiro continued in that cold voice of his. He shoved the jar of gummy bears back to his big brother. "Here," he told him. "Thanks so much, but I don't need anything from you. I've already decided, you're not my brother anymore." And with that, he stormed off the garage.

After that, the older Hamada had completely lost it. If words could kill, Hiro's harsh words would have done it. He sobbed so hard that he ended up wheezing. "I'm the worst brother in the world," he told himself over and over. He didn't blame his younger brother for being mad at him. It was all his fault, he started it. He continued sobbing. He felt like the biggest baby in the world, but he didn't care. He lost his unique relationship with his younger brother, and there was nothing for him to do to fix it. It was all because of him and his harsh words. He didn't know if he would ever bond with his younger brother again.

"Tadashi, sweetie, can you-", Aunt Cass was coming down the stairs to the garage, when, to her horror, she saw her older nephew on the ground, breathing heavily. He was tear-stained. She had never seen him like this before. "Tadashi! What's wrong?" she asked, concern washing over her right away, as she quickly rushed toward him, and crouched down beside him. "What are you doing here, in the garage?" She had never seen her older nephew this upset. He was always jolly and cheerful.

 _Dang._ Tadashi thought. He berated that Aunt Cass found him like this. He quickly sat up and wiped his tears away. "I'm fine, Aunt Cass," he said, forcing a smile.

"Tadashi, I can see that you're not fine," Aunt Cass said with a frown. "Whatever it is, please tell me. Since yesterday, you barely touched your food. What's wrong?"

Tadashi sighed. He really didn't want to involve Aunt Cass in this, but there was no way out now.

"Honey, I just want to help you," she said softly, as if reading his thoughts. "You can tell me anything."

Tadashi suddenly tackled her with a hug, and sobbed even more. He was so upset that he couldn't keep to himself any longer.

Aunt Cass thought that before she got her older nephew to talk, she should calm him down first. "Shhh, sweetie," she soothed, not knowing what to say to her broken nephew. She rubbed his back. Her heart broke seeing Tadashi in this condition.

"I'm such a horrible brother," Tadashi finally blurted out to her.

"What are you talking about?" Aunt Cass asked, confused. "Honey, don't think like that. Look at the way you take care of Hiro. So how-"

"Yes, I am," Tadashi argued, as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why do you think that?" Aunt Cass asked gently.

Tadashi took a deep breath as he finally choked out the story to her. His fight with Hiro from beginning to end. "Now he would never forgive me," he concluded. "I took Honey Lemon's advice, and bought him a jar of gummy bears. But he wouldn't accept it. It was all my stupid fault, and I hate myself for it. I would never forgive myself."

Aunt Cass didn't know what to say for a moment.

"Everyone makes mistakes," she finally said. "Hiro probably needs his time so you've got to give him space. And you're not lonely, you have me, and your friends to talk to if you need anything."

Hearing this, Tadashi suddenly felt rage. How could his aunt say this?! He stood up. "My friends are nothing compared to my little brother!" he snapped at his aunt. "Don't you know the difference between family and friends?!" He had never used that tone in front of his aunt before, but how could she say this?! If she thought she was making him feel better, she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Tadashi, wait! I didn't mean-" Aunt Cass called after her nephew as he stormed out of the garage. He knew he was acting childish at the moment, but he was just so upset.

As soon as her nephew was out of sight, Aunt Cass put her hands on her face. "Now what I have done?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

So what do you think? Please leave a review! I'm open to criticisms as well, but flames and insults are not allowed. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Big Hero 6.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning, while his brother was at college, Hiro was sitting on his bed. He was tinkering with his Megabot, which he couldn't focus on much as he thought of the events of yesterday, and how he had made his big brother cry. He had never done that, and a little part of him felt bad doing it. Even though he didn't care, his brain couldn't seem to leave him alone. He sighed as he finally threw Megabot.

"I'm done," he muttered, as he flopped down on his stomach. If only he and Tadashi had never had a fight, then things would have been well and smooth between them.

 _But I just can't apologize to him,_ Hiro thought. _He's not a true big brother to me like I thought he was. He prefers his nerdy friends over me. Like he said._

A tear rolled down the younger Hamada's cheeks. What if his big brother didn't love him after all?

 _But he had tried to apologize,_ his other part of the brain argued.

Hiro sighed, not knowing what to think anymore. He lay on his bed for a long time, deep in his own thoughts and feeling broken, when the door opened. The younger Hamada looked up to see his aunt entering. Shoot.

"Hi, sweetie," Aunt Cass said softly, as she came over and sat on the edge of his bed. "Everything alright?" she asked as she put her hand on his back.

 _Dang. She's going to find out now,_ Hiro thought.

He quickly managed to put on a convincing smile. "I'm fine," he said, hoping she would buy it.

"Are you sure?" Aunt Cass asked, raising an eyebrow at her younger nephew as she remembered the events of yesterday, and how she had heard about their fight.

"I'm sure. Really," Hiro said, afraid she would find out. He tried to sound as truthful as he could.

Aunt Cass took a deep breath. "Hiro, I have heard everything."

She knew?! Hiro felt even more anger surging up for his big brother. _Tadashi must have told! That big idiot tattletale!_

He looked down, not knowing what to say to his aunt. Great. She was involved now. All because of Tadashi.

Aunt Cass sighed. "I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I was just… a little surprised and... I didn't like what I heard. You two always got along, and it made me happy. Not much brothers have this strong bond like you two have, you know."

"Well, that was until he told me that he preferred his friends over me," Hiro answered angrily.

"I know," Aunt Cass said. "And I agree with you. He shouldn't have said that, and I could totally understand your pain. But you know, everyone makes mistakes. When someone says those hurtful things, they usually don't mean it because sometimes something goes on in their personal lives, or they're just tired. For instance, your brother may have just been tired that day after a long day at his college, but trust me. I know one thing for sure."

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Your brother did not mean what he said at all."

"He did," Hiro muttered, "and I will never ever forgive him. He's not my brother any more!"

"Now, Hiro," Aunt Cass said a little sternly, as she put a gentle hand on her younger nephew's shoulder. "That is not the right thing to say. Tadashi's your big brother." She paused for emphasis before she let out a sigh, and said, "You have no idea how much your brother loves you, Hiro. You know what he told me one time? He said that ever since you were born to this world, you were his number one priority in life, and from the moment he first saw you, he vowed to himself that he will always be there for you when you needed a friend and to protect you from anything at any cost."

Hiro suddenly felt touched as he asked, "Really?"

"Really," Aunt Cass said. "I'm not kidding at all. Tadashi really loves you, Hiro, and you should know that. You are much more worth than all of his friends put together."

Feeling guilty and sad, Hiro suddenly didn't know what to say. There was not a single hint of him being mad at his big brother anymore. All his hatred for him vanished immediately.

"Tadashi is loving, kind-hearted, and such a sweetheart," Aunt Cass continued. "You really should take advantage of it, Hiro. You are lucky to have such a caring older brother, who comforts you when you have nightmares, who was there for you when you needed him, who took care of you when you were sick, and who has been such a parent to you his whole life; he has done a lot for you. So, you really should accept his apology; the least you could do to repay him. Trust me, you don't realize how sorry he is, and he's even hating himself for what he had said. He would do anything for you to forgive him, so please? Give him a chance? Just think of all the good things he has done for you."

Hiro couldn't take it. He felt emotional as he covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. He remembered how Tadashi had gone through all that trouble to pass to the grocery store to get him the huge jar of gummy bears just for him to accept his apology, and all he did was reject it. His aunt was right; he should have accepted his apology a way long time ago. How bad he was feeling!

 _I don't deserve a brother like him,_ Hiro thought as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Aunt Cass pulled him in a hug. "Shh… it's alright, sweetie," she said, as she rubbed his back while he shook with every sob.

"No, it's not!" Hiro argued between his sobs. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey," Aunt Cass soothed. "You're not…it's okay…shh…" While her younger nephew continued sobbing, she hugged him for a long time until he finally looked up. His face was red from crying.

"Oh, Aunt Cass," he finally uttered. "After all this, do you think Tadashi will accept my apology for being cold with him when he was trying to be nice?"

"Of course," Aunt Cass answered him with a gentle smile. She was happy that her younger nephew was beginning to feel sorry. She was doing it! She was fixing between the brothers! Now her nephews would be back to how they were, and that's what she wanted. "He will be very happy to have his unique relationship with his younger brother again."

Hiro returned her smile. After letting out all his emotions by crying, he was feeling much lighter now. "I'll apologize to him when he comes home," he promised her. He couldn't wait. All he wanted to do was give his big brother a big hug, and tell him how sorry he is.

Aunt Cass's smile widened. "That's my nephew," she said, as she reached out and gave him another hug.

Hiro was about to say something, when his aunt's cell phone rang.

"Who could that be?" she asked with a frown as she picked up. She put her phone to her ear as she listened.

"…oh, hi Wasabi…"

 _Wasabi?_ Hiro thought curiously. _What does he want?_ _Why did he call?_

He was one of Tadashi's friends.

Aunt Cass listened for a little while, before she gasped. "…oh really?"

Hiro suddenly felt nervous, wondering what could've happened that made his aunt gasp suddenly. She looked like she may breakdown any second.

"I'll be right there!" she said, as she finally hung up. She looked very grim and worried.

"What happened, Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked, his heart pounding. He couldn't wait to find out.

His aunt was silent for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, before she finally looked at her nephew.

"Hiro…," she said, thinking of a way to say this. "Your brother had a little accident on his way. He got hit by a truck."

* * *

 **And heeeere's chapter 5!**

 **My apologies for not updating it for a long time as I've been in a writer's block on it. Thanks to those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. As you have probably guessed, yes. The next chapter will be the last, and the Hamada brothers will be back to how they were. I guess I just can't stand to see them in boycott anymore, hehe.**

 **Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Forever-Tangled for checking over it. :)**

 **I hope u enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
